Just read it!
by Croag
Summary: AU: Gibbs is the new guy in prison. There, he meets Spike...and Spike's personal boy: Tony. TonyxGibbs, TonyxSpike See warnings inside...Oh! Title suggestions would be cool.
1. Welcome to Prison!

Author: Bfcat  
Archive: Just ask

Genre: Slash, AU, angst…?  
Warnings: Non-con…maybe. If I have it, it will be explicit. Ummm…don't pick up the soap:P  
Summary: Gibbs get sent to prison for two years. Why? Read and find out. While there, he meets Spike…and Spike's personal boy: Tony.

Pairings: Gibbs/Tony, Tony/Spike

Rating: T (PG-13-ish…for now…)

A/N: Well…this is what I get for reading a Xander/Spike (Buffy) fanfic while watching Prisonbreak, and then watching NCIS right after. **sighs** Geez…ok, kind of making this up as I go. I have a rough idea of how this will go, but…well…when I say "rough" I mean a scene or two. So I basically have as much as an idea of what's going to happen as you do. So uhh…enjoy.

* * *

Staring down the row of cells, angry eyes glaring back at him, he couldn't help but briefly regret his actions. 

Briefly.

And then he was being dragged down to his own cell, and was met face to face with his cellmate…one big, burly man who didn't seem happy to see him. The guard shoved him into the cell, signaled for the other guard to shut the cell doors shut, and the next thing Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew, he was alone with his cellmate. Both men kept quiet, and that was the way it was. Gibbs looked around his cell, sighed,and ploppedonto the bottom part of the bunk bed, studiously ignoring the glare from his new cellmate.

Well…only two years, right?

How bad could it be?

* * *

Tony watched as the new guy was put into his cell. He tensed as he felt lips ghost over his ear, hot breath beating down his neck. 

"He's old, ain't he? Think it's his first time?" he forced himself to relax, and shrugged.

"Does it matter, Spike? He's just another pound of new meat," Tony turned away, pretending he didn't care, because really, he didn't.

Not one bit.

Didn't notice how good the guy looked with silver hair and his confident stride.

Nope, not at all.

Tony rolled his eyes and leaned against the bars.

'_I'm so screwed…'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Gibbs looked out over the courtyard: drug dealers, killers, molesters, thieves, cons, everyone just trudging around the place like their lives were sucked out. They were all huddled in some group or another, whispering to each other, shooting glares at other groups, death threats being exchanged, no doubt. Weapons, drugs, anything from the outside world being smuggled from hand to hand, shifty eyes making sure no guards caught on. That was what went down in the courtyard, that…and the "top dogs" in the prison strutting their stuff, no doubt trying to start another mini war. 

But Gibbs was no fool. He knew to stay out of that prison political bullshit as long as possible, better to just keep to oneself than the become a part of some  
"family", and get killed by another "family".

'_Just survive these two years, and you're free. Just…keep to yourself.'_

"So you're the new guy, eh?" Gibbs flinched, and then turned around, a scowl firmly on his face.

How the hell did anyone sneak up on him like that? He was a (ex) marine!

'_That's what you get for daydreaming…'_ a voice snidely put in, but he squished it, and instead looked at the man with level eyes. Making sure to keep his face blank.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" The man smirked, and then held out his hand.

An invitation?

Gibbs didn't take it. The hand was gone, but the man didn't seem angry.

"Spike. I'm the go-to man when you got problems, ain't that right?" Gibbs finally noticed the young man behind "Spike", as he stepped out from behind the man.

'_Was he hiding from me?'_

"Yeah. He's real helpful, a goodfriendto have." He quietly replied, avoiding the ex-marine's gaze. Spike just grinned and pulled his pocket inside out. Gibbs watched as the new guy grabbed a hold of it, still avoiding his gaze.

"This here's my boy, Tony. Real pretty, ain't he?" Tony stayed quiet.

"Yeah…" and he was. Gibbs couldn't help but notice that Tony was _young_ too. What the hell did this kid do to end up here? And _why_? He certainly didn't look like one of those "rebel without a cause" types.

"So tell me…"

"Gibbs."

"Ah, so tell me, _Gibbs_." Spike said his name with a smack of his lips, "What do you think about them nigger types?"

"Nothin' wrong with them, far as I'm concerned." He coolly replied. Judging by the wince on Tony's face, that wasn't the right answer. Spike's face went blank, all façade of friendliness was gone.

"Oh? So you a nigger lover, than? Like them more than your own people, do ya'?" Spike spat on him, and stalked off. Tony followed after him, hand still holding the pocket.

Unable to resist, Tony looked back at the new guy, and quashed down the feeling of pity…and regret.

If Spike offers you a position to join his group, you just don't turn it down.

Didn't he realize that?

A/N:I'm surePrisonbreakfanshave noticed some similarities, but not much. Don't worry Prisonbreak fans,it won't end upbeing anything like the plot outline in that show...if I continue this. I dunno'…maybe, if people like it. God, I'm so lazy! XD. So uhh…R&R.


	2. Hey, kid!

Tony quietly ate his food, sneaking glances to the lonely figure in the corner of the large cafeteria, the old man hunched over his food.

'_Gibbs…'_ he thought to himself, '_What a weird name…Gibbs…'_ he thoughtfully eyed him, carefully studying the older man, _'But it fits.'_

"Notice you've been staring at that new guy an awful lot." Tony quickly turned his attention back to Spike, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, well…he's interesting, but…he's nothing compared to you." Spiked grinned, appeased with the answer, and grabbed Tony's ass, squeezing it possessively.

"Damn right, boy." Spike licked his lips, eyes possessively roaming his boy's body. Suddenly, he grabbed Tony by the arm and hoisted him up, "C'mon…I'm feeling frisky…" and he led them to their cell, pulling their bed sheets over the cell doors.

Tony ignored the cat calls, the sheer whistles, the sneers, the leers, and the piercing eyes boring into his back as he allowed himself to be led.

* * *

Gibbs watched as the kid and the other guy-Spike?-left to their cell. After a few days of rotting in this place, he figured out the kid's name: Tony. Tony Dinozzo, Spike's boy…Spike's little bitch.

Honestly, he wasn't sure if he should feel sorry for the boy, or disgust for sinking so low.  
How did that kid live with himself?

Gibbs didn't get it.

And he doubted he ever would.

But still…somehow…the pity outweighed the disgust.

* * *

Days later, Tony found himself alone in the courtyard. Spike was at his parole trial.

Honestly, how Spike got _that_ was beyond him, but it didn't matter. Everyone knew the chances of Spike actually winning the trial was slim, and the chances of Spike actually _following_ his parole was right up there with flying pigs.

But, again, it didn't matter.

Because, Tony finally had some "me time". He could think without having to watch his back, without having to make sure Spike couldn't tell what he was thinking _about_…or feeling.

Allowing himself time to breathe, he looked around the courtyard, actually taking in the sights and sounds of…jail.

Not much to take in.

Sighing, Tony was ready to slink into the shadows and stay out of sight, like he usually did without Spike, until something caught his eye.

No…not something, but someone.

Gibbs.

Gibbs the new guy.

Gibbs the new guy who pissed Spike off.

Gibbs the new guy who pissed Spike off that, admittedly, intrigued the hell out of Tony.

Ignoring the consequences, just for today, he went to talk to Gibbs.

* * *

'_This place never changes…_' Gibbs thought to himself as he leaned against thecold, metalbenches, glaring at anyone who came near him, '_Everyone's the same. Always going 'I'll kill you here' or 'I'll cut you there', is everyone here a fuckin' murderer? Do all of these fuckin' morons haveto act like some macho tough guy with too many steroids in his blood?_' he mentally grumbled, '_If half of these guys were in the corp...'_

Honestly, he just didn't see why people don't send-

"Hey." The ex-marine jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and instinctively whirled around, prepared to kill the bastard that tried to sneak up on him…

…when he realized he wasn't in a war anymore…and no soldier could have eyes as blue as _those_!

Wait…what?

Gibbs mentally shook his head, focusing on the here and now: The kid in front of him.

It took a second to put a name with the face.

"Spike's bitch." No one ever said Gibbs didn't call it like it was. The kid flinched, but, much to his utter confusion, "Spike's bitch" still held out a hand to him. Well…at least 'Tony' wasn't timid.

"Yeah…friend's call me Tony, you old bastard." Definitely not timid…

"Really? Well you and I aren't friends. So it doesn't matter." Tony scowled, opened his mouth to retort, before he just rolled his eyes.

"Forget it." knowing a lost cause when he saw it, Tony started to leave. Not everyone enjoyed talking to a little bitch, no matter how much you coaxed them. Tony of all people knew that.

Gibbs watched him go, the dejected slump set in the young man's shoulders.

Goddamn it.

Why did he feel so guilty?

Heaving a sigh, Gibbs opted to get the kid's attention…but he doubted simple yelling, "Tony!" would do the trick, that and the fact that the Tony didn't know Gibbs already knew his name. Seriously, where would the fun be in that?

The older man stalked up to Tony and slapped him upside the head. In a span of seconds he saw the kid yelp, flinch, and then whirl around with anger blaring in his eyes.

"What the hell was _that_?"

"Just trying to get your attention, kid." Gibbs coolly replied, ignoring the snarl on the kid's lips.

"My _attention_? What are you, nuts?" a paused, and then Tony backed up, shaking his head, "No, never mind. I don't want to know." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"What? Just because I said I wouldn't call you Tony, you walk away?" Tony stared at him in disbelief.

"You said we weren't _friends_! Of course I walked away!" Another eye roll.

"We aren't, I don't even know you. How can we be friends?" Tony kept on glaring, "I didn't say we were enemies, did I?"

"…No."

"Good." He started to walk, gesturing for Tony to follow him, "What's your full name, kid?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Want me to call you 'kid' from now on, or what?" Gibbs patiently waited for Tony to speak again, vaguely wondering if he would answer.

"…I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Juvenile, aren't you…" Tony broke out into a grin. Gibbs rolledhis eyes,"Fine. You go first."

"Tony Dinozzo. What's yours?" Gibbs just smiled back.

"I'll tell you later, _Dinozzo_." Tony's grin disappeared.

"What? Hey! You have to tell me! That was the deal!" Gibb's shook his head. This guy's a convict? He didn't act like he could hurt a fly!

"Yeah, and I will tell you my full name…later."

"No! You can't do that! Hey! Why are you laughing? Come on!" Gibbs kept on snickering, and Tony kept on scowling, "You suck, old man." The guards started signaling for everyone to return inside, their guns gesturing to the building.

"You gonna' keep whining all day or what, Dinozzo? Hurry up!" Tony grinned, and followed the older man back to their cells.

'_Gibbs…I like him. Nice guy...'_

_'Tony Dinozzo…not bad for a kid.'_ The two entered their cells with smiles on their faces.

A/N: Whooo! An update! …Yey…


End file.
